A Prophecy Revealed
by crazytuts
Summary: Set at the time James and Lily are engaged, Dumbledore informs them of a prophecy a prophecy involving their unborn son. What will they do when they find out Lily is pregnant? Will she keep it? Please read to find out, and always read and review!
1. A Delicious Breakfast

**Chapter 1 **

A Delicious Breakfast

Lily Evans had always imagined her life to be prolonged, leading to her golden years in the ages of seventy and beyond and being able to fulfill all her hopes and dreams, but she would never have thought that her life would cease to exist in the next two years. Magic had been her personal companion since she was eleven years old, and she was entirely too dependent on it, when she should have been experiencing the joys of life. Lily learned this lesson when James came into her life.

A permanent smile was attached to Lily's face as she headed out back to her parent's home. She felt like a magical princess that was ready to be married to her destined prince, a man she would never have expected to even go on a date with because of their backgrounds and contrasting personalities.

It was about ten o' clock when she pulled up her car in her two car garage. The house was as quiet as a mime, with all the lights off in the house except for the living room, from what she could see outside the window. She examined her house. It was surprising to realize that she wouldn't be living in this place she had called home all her life for very long. Their house wasn't too big. There were three bedrooms, thankfully, to compensate for her parents, her sister Petunia, and herself. The best thing Lily liked about it was that they had a spacious basement, so when she wanted to invite one of her wizarding friends of James, she could do it in private and away from Petunia's prying eyes.

A dim light illuminated the living room as she stepped into it. Her parents were settled comfortably on the sofa, snuggled together, while Petunia lay lazily, her feet on the rear side, on the loveseat next to them. They were watching one of the popular game shows that gave away free money when you answered academic questions correctly, but if not, fell into a hole. She forgot the name of the show.

"Hey Mum, Dad!" She exclaimed, throwing her velvet green purse to the side and collapsing onto the sofa between the two of them, "Guess what?"

"What, honey?" Her mum asked curiously as to why her daughter was so jumpy.

"I'm engaged!" She stuck out her hand to show off the diamond ring rested on her finger. Lily found she still couldn't stop gazing at it. The ring was exhilarating, with a band of five diamonds, with one big diamond in the middle. The gold band was thin, but shined all around.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Both her parents said in an outburst, but Petunia gave her an astonished looks, as if she had lost her mind, by saying, "With James Potter!"

"Yes, for your information. There's nothing wrong with him. He's a divine sweetheart." Which was the truth. She didn't want to try to prove that to her sister, but in a way, she felt she had to, because offending James offended her.

"Of course he is." Her Mum agreed.

"That's a hell of a ring. Wonder how much it cost?" Dad asked, still staring at the diamond ring.

"Dad!"

"I'm just joking, honey. Congratulations." He laughed, "We're very happy. So, when's the big day?"

"We don't know the exact date, but we're thinking of a month or so from now." Lily replied.

"Wonderful. Just tell us if you need help with anything." Mum suggested.

"Alright, I will."

Lily saw her sister strike her a jealous glare, but she ignored it. Nothing was going to ruin these months for her.

…

James Potter stuffed his face with sausage and milk. It was their usual Saturday morning breakfast with Sirius's arrival every week, with the exception of Lily, who had joined him and his parents for breakfast. To make a good impression on them, Lily had insisted that she make them breakfast before they woke up. See, the situation was that they didn't know about Lily at all, let alone that he was planning to marry her. The plan worked. They were delighted as they smelled the delicious aroma of apple cinnamon pancakes, sizzling sausage, and scrambled eggs.

Lily sat down across from James after she had placed the last dish on the table. He made an attempt to grab her hand from under the table, but accidentally touched her legs. She twitched slightly, and thankfully, no one noticed. She let out her hand and he held it, seeing her cheeks turn crimson red on the way.

"How can we thank you for this, Lily? Everything is delicious." James's Mum said with sincerity.

"Oh, it's no problem, Mrs.Potter. It was my pleasure."

"She can do the dishes too, if she's up for it." Dad joked, and all of them laughed together, although James saw an uncomfortable expression pop up on Lily's face. She signaled him to talk, popping her eyes out at him. He cleared his throat, as Sirius said, "Go for it, James…"

"Mum, Dad. I have something to tell you." Lily looked down at her feet, being the perfect lady, which made his parents look at her curiously.

"We-I mean, Lily and I, are getting married." He said nervously, not knowing how they would take this. Her Dad would be fair, but he didn't know about Mum. She never had liked surprises, and there was another thing also…

"What?" His Mum's eyes widened, placed her food down back on the plate, and wiped her hands with a napkin.

"We're engaged." James repeated.

"But…how long have you known her?"

"Uh…" James stuttered, and Sirius came to the rescue, "Technically, it's seven years, Selena, but they've been going out for over a year so far. James just didn't tell you about her because he thought you wouldn't approve him dating a Muggle."

"Muggle?" Mum said suspiciously, while Lily turned redder and redder ever time Mum opened her mouth.

"A Muggle-Born witch," he corrected Sirius, sending him a grave look, "Oh…" Mum had a sort of disapproving expression pasted on her face, but she recovered her poise immediately, "Well, I do not have a problem with that. You should have told us earlier, James."

"Is that why you didn't?" Dad asked James, thinking he was unbelievable, 'Because we wouldn't approve of her blood-line? What makes you think we cared?"

"I don't know…I guess it's all the pureblood mania going on right now, with Voldemort and-"

"James!" Mum jumped with fright at the name, and James apologized quickly, "Sorry Mum, but I don't see why we shouldn't say his name-"

"You should be scared of some things in life, James. You'll learn one day." His Mum told him, but he doubted that day would ever come.

"Don't listen to anything he says, even after you are married," Dad said, pointing his eyes in Lily's direction, "He still hasn't got a straight head. All that Quidditch garbage is blocking his real brain."

"Dad! Do not insult Quidditch!" James protested, pretending to be incredibly offended.

"Don't worry Mr.Potter, I never started." Lily replied smartly, and he put up an offended face for her too as they guffawed at her comment. James was relieved to hear that her parents were alright with it, but he still had a hunch that her mother was against it. Well, he would see when Lily left. They started cleaning up the table, and Lily offered to do the dishes, but Dad smirked and told her that he had only been joking. His Dad ended up doing the dishes, Mum cleaned the kitchen, Sirius went off somewhere upstairs in James's bedroom, leaving Lily and James still sitting on the dinner table. James smiled widely at her from cross, tapping the table annoyingly with his nails.

"What?" Lily asked playfully, tapping the table too, producing a louder noise than him.

"A guy could get used to this. Watch out."

"That's the plan."

James got up and walked over to her, sitting on half her seat and holding her in his arms and attempted to kiss her, but she ended up kissing her cheek.

"Not in front of you parents, James!" She retreated, blushing again.

"They're not in here. Well, that didn't go too bad, did it?"

"It was okay. But why didn't you tell me your Mum didn't like Muggle-Borns?"

"No, she likes Muggle-Borns. It's just Muggles she finds ignorant…" He wasn't being entirely truthful, but oh well. Nothing mattered at the moment.

"Oh…I see." Lily said, falling silent.

"Don't take it personally. I think she really likes you."

"Good…"

"And I do too."

"Like? I hope it's more than that or you're not getting breakfast." Lily threatened without a hint of seriousness. She felt like a ten year old again, joking around with her friends.

James wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, leaving a trail of kisses on her neck. She giggled, "Stop! That tickles!"

"I know. That's why I'm doing it." James smiled and suddenly poked her hips. She exploded into a frenzy of laughs, got to her feet, and ran to the living room. When James followed her, she held up her hands in caution and took steps back slowly as he advanced on her, "James…"

"Oh, come little Lily, now now now, or I tickle you…" He sang and ran after her. She shrieked and ran up the stairs. James followed her, making it into a cat and mouse game, and she went right into his bedroom. As he followed her, she knew she was trapped, so she pulled Sirius, who had been standing by the window and reading a letter, in front of her in protection. James was too smart. He swiveled around him and snatched her by the arm, and they both fell on his bed. He tickled her practically to death, as she screamed and cried and tried hardly to get him off of her.

"Ugh. You two make me sick." Sirius said, having a look of disgust.

"He started it." Lily pointed to James. He had stopped tickling her by now, and they were laying on the bed next to each other, looking at Sirius.

He gave them a letter, "Read this. It's from Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore? Are you sure?" James grabbed the letter in disbelief. Why would he be writing them? Sirius nodded, Lily and James got up from the bed and read it:

_My attention to James Potter, _

Please meet me at the following address tomorrow at twelve o' clock to discuss an important matter that has surfaced recently. Lily Evans has relevance in this situation as well, and she has been sent a letter also. Please be there.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Lily placed a hand on James's shoulder, wondering the same thing he was. Dumbledore sounded so serious. What was all this about?


	2. The Prophecy

Chapter 2 – The Prophecy

The next day, Lily experienced grand feelings of anxiety as she replaced the old sheets on Mr.Williamson's bed with new ones. He was such a neat freak, that he had to have his sheets, pillows, and towels changed everyday. She worked as an assistant nurse temporarily at St.Mungo's Ward for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Dumbledore had sent her a letter asking her to meet him at the same time and place as James, but why? She was at a loss to figure out why Dumbledore would need to meet with them together after two years out of Hogwarts. Whatever it was, the matter had to be serious. Maybe it had to do with Voldemort. Was he surfacing and causing major destruction again? Did he need them to stop him?

"There you go, Mr.Williamson. All fresh and new. Can I get you anything else?" Lily asked sincerely.

"No, darling, that'd be all. Actually-I'd like to have a cup of tea, if it wouldn't be too much trouble." Of course. Mr.Williamson had always been high maintenance. She agreed and went down a floor to get a cup of tea, thinking all the time about Dumbledore and the letter.

…

It was almost noon when Lily and James joined up together and headed off to the place where Dumbledore had suggested meeting.

"What is the place called again?" James asked her. She was driving them the old Muggle fashioned way.

"Godric's Hollow, I think." She replied, apparently so immersed in her own thoughts, that she had almost ran a red light. The car immobilized, making their bodies bump against the front interior of the car.

"Errr…Watch it, Lil." James cautioned her, rubbing his head with pain.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit jumpy. I have a bad feeling about this whole affair."

"Yeah, well, that's no reason to try and do us in." James said, aiming to lighten the mood. He patted her thigh, "Don't worry. It can't be that bad."

They encountered a steep hill, making the car slump back downhill. As she pushed the gas pedal hardly, the car puffed up a heap of smoke, rumbled, and deafened Lily's ears. She turned off the car for their safety and she motioned James to step out of it. They walked the rest of the way, which didn't take long, because the ancient house or hideaway revealed itself just above the hill. Lily had to admit it was eerie. It was a one story house, having the appearance of a wide flattened hut than a house, which covered about half an acre. Strawn and dried up grass surrounded the house, with a rusty steel fence around the perimeter. She was scared to go in, expecting ghosts and evil spirits to attack her as soon as she stepped into it. She looked at James and saw that he looked appalled too, but nevertheless lead her inside.

The house must have been over hundred years old because as soon as she walked in, she saw a kind of family room with a fireplace covered fully with large blocks of coal steaming with fire. The walls were made of brick, covered by bleak white paint that had begun to chip off at many places. Lily ran her hand across the walls and felt the rough texture respond. What was this place? The letter had said Godric's Hollow…certainly that did not mean Godric Gryffindor?

They found Dumbledore seated on an old wooden rocking chair in what seemed to be the living room. There was plasters and wood on all corners, probably because people had come here to make an attempt to fix the house. Dumbledore seemed nonplussed by the conditions, however, because he gave them his full attention when they entered. James and Lily sat down across from him on a medium height wooden panel and waved hands of welcome.

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore. How do you do?" Lily said formally.

"Fine, fine. The two of you must be fine also, I presume?" Dumbledore spoke as lightly as he could, but there was no denying the worry disguised in his voice.

"We're alright." James said, then getting right to the point, "So, Dumbledore, what made you think of us now?"

"First of all, I want to inform you that everything I am about to tell you may not refer to you, but even so, you must be cautioned."

They both nodded.

"I came across a powerful seer yesterday, and she revealed a prophecy that shocked me when I heard it. I would like to recite for you, but I do not think I have the strength to say it. That is why I brought the Pensieve. It can recall the events of yesterday. Please watch carefully."

From behind the chair, he brought up a wide ball of white swirls known as the Pensieve. Lily had never seen one before, only read about them. Dumbledore held his wand and touched his forehead with it. Wasps of silvery material escaped and went into the basin. Lily and James watched the Pensieve intently as a strange lady with large beetle eyes hidden behind wide glasses formed in front of them, wearing a tacky shawl, and spoke in a deep and mechanical voice.

"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES…BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT…AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR ENITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES. THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…"

Silence hovered in the room. Lily convulsed slightly, trying to group in all the words into something meaningful. Born as the seventh month dies…that was the end of July…Who was destined to defeat Voldemort? Why was Dumbledore telling them if neither their birthdays were around that time?

"Dumbledore…" James started, staring at the now empty Pensieve, "What did that mean? Who has the power to vanquish Voldemort?"

"He will be born to parents that have defied Voldemort three times and in the end of July."

"We have escaped from Voldemort three times…" Lily said, more to herself than anyone else.

"That's right. But so have a lot of other people. Certainly it can't be pertaining to us." James said doubtfully.

"No they have not." Dumbledore contradicted, "Only you two and another pair have."

"And who is that?" James asked. Lily sat there in deep thought, although she had a general idea of who it would be.

"Frank and Alice Longbottom. I would have invited them also, but they are on a special mission in France." Lucky them, Lily thought. They were both respectable Aurors that had chances to travel all over the world for their jobs.

"Are you sure this isn't a joke?" James inquired, looking at Dumbledore.

"I wish it was, but no. It's more likely that he will be after you since your encounters have been more dangerous to you and more offensive to him."

Lily and James caught a somber glance. This meant that they were going to have a son that was going to have to face and defeat Voldemort one day. What significance he would have in the wizarding world at such an age, that is, if he stayed alive, and that was what Dumbledore brought up next.

"I do not think there is any use of putting you under protection right now, considering you have not had your child yet. But once you do, a thing called the Fidelius Charm will be put into effect."

"Fidelius Charm?" Lily asked, confused as to what that was.

"Yeah, it's a spell that protects people and there's a Secret Keeper." James told her, and she said, "Oh."

"Exactly," said Dumbledore, "You must choose your Secret-Keeper, who will be the only person to know your whereabouts, when time comes."

"Sirius, of course." James said without thinking.

Dumbledore made a bow and got to his feet, holding the Pensieve in his hand. "That is all. I must go, I have business awaiting me. Please owl me if you have any questions or concerns. Goodbye for now."

And with that, he Disapparated, leaving Lily and James in silence.

Their unborn son was going to change the world. Lily didn't know whether to be happy or sad, but one thing she did know. They were going to be in so much danger when he was born.


	3. Lily's Pregnancy

Chapter 3 – Lily's Pregnancy

Two months later, James and Lily married on a cloudless morning in James's old church in north London. They had to admit it was a big wedding. On each side of the family, there had at least been a hundred relatives and friends that had to be invited, or they would be offended. The church had been so crowded, that Lily barely had room to walk the aisle properly, but in the end, everything turned out okay. Even with all the mishaps and disturbances, such as Sirius losing one of the rings in his yesterday clothes and finding it in his laundry, Lily wasn't perturbed enough by these things to be unhappy at her wedding. Everyone was enjoying themselves at dinner, except for one left out young woman clutching her Muggle pink dress, looking absolutely frightened at all the magic in the air. Lily could not believe it. Her little sister was not sensible enough to be happy for her, or at least fake it for her sake. When Petunia eyed her parents laughing and eating with Mr. and Mrs.Potter, a disgusted look came on her face. Either she was jealous or scared, or maybe both. Lily did her part by inviting Petunia to her table twice, but she refused. Well, she guessed she couldn't teach an old dog new tricks.

Two weeks after the wedding, James and Lily moved in Godric's Hollow. Even though Dumbledore had told them that it wouldn't be necessary until they had a child, James thought it was crucial to move in as soon as possible for the safety of his wife and their unborn baby.

One Sunday, when both of them did not have work, they decided to begin cleaning and furnishing the house up. It was a mess. As you already know from before, the house was unsuitable of residence, with chipped paint everywhere and a foul smell of old and rotten fruit in the air, which made Lily feel like spreading her bed sheets in the backyard and sleeping there. She could not take the smell. She was not feeling well these days and her attitude had become very snappy and grumpy whenever James asked her to do something. She would start getting dizzy when she climbed the stairs, and she found that she could not put food into her mouth before feeling a wave of something uncomfortable in her stomach.

"Phew." Lily huffed, as she settled down on the nearest chair of the living room and put the dirty cloth aside. They had been cleaning for an hour now, with no food, drink, or rest. Lily knew that might seem comedic to some people, but not to her. She was exhausted.

"Down already?" James commented, facing her with raised eyebrows, "I knew you were slow, but not that slow."

"Shut up." Lily snapped, half kidding and half serious, and threw the cloth at him.

"Hmm…looks like someone's ready to strike," he said, turning his back on her again, "You know, it's funny how you're more violent and immature than me now. Before, you wouldn't even smile when I made a joke."

Lily waved her hands in front of her face, hoping to catch some fresh air, "What can I say. I caught it from you. Unfortunately."

"Haha. You know you love it."

"Sure."

"Now, why do I feel like I'm the only one working in here?"

"I'm…tired." She said with a low voice, and suddenly, everything began to swirl around in front of her. She held her hands in the air, as a kind of overdramatic reaction to the dizziness. It was as if someone had stuck a tiny ball inside her head and now it was circling annoyingly inside her brain.

James came to her and kneeled down. He looked at her with concern, holding her hand and touching her forehead at the same time.

"Lil, what's wrong? Have you got a headache?" He asked concernedly.

"Yes…I'm a bit dizzy."

"We're getting you to the hospital. Now." James stood up and escorted her up, but she tapped his hand with more force than she intended, and said, "Sweetie. I'm a nurse myself. I can handle it."

"What if something horrible happens?"

"Aren't you just an optimist. Don't worry. I'll figure it out." She assured him, and then got up, "You know what. I think I'm going to lie down for some time. Can you clean the rest?"

"Of course." He hugged her warmly, "If there's anything you need, food, pillows, doctors, me, you name it. Got it?"

Lily giggled, "Yeah."

In a few minutes, she was lying down on their comfy bed with her head up. She gazed deeply at the ceiling, thinking of what she was going to tell James. Lily knew she was pregnant. All the signs pointed to it. The frequent dizziness, upset stomach, and she had not told James this, but she had missed her period. It was now a week after the date. The pregnancy was obviously due to their decision to engage in premarital sex. So much for not having a child until after Voldemort was gone. She knew this didn't make sense, since the prophecy said Voldemort couldn't be defeated without their son, but they'd hoped that it wouldn't happen and Frank and Alice's son would take care of it. Lily could see it now. Voldemort would break into their house and flash that green light at their baby and then laugh at his demise. It was a horrible image that wouldn't leave her eyes.

Lily felt guilty about not being happy that she was pregnant, but how could she be? Their baby would be in danger as soon as it would be born. Dumbledore had told them a few days after their meeting that someone had heard the beginning contents of the prophecy, and that he could have likely been a Death Eater. This had worried both of them more than anything, and that was when James had decided that they would move into Godric's Hollow as soon as they were married.

Lily touched her belly, wondering how it would be after a few months. She would feel kicks in it and the little baby would be able to hear everything going on in the outside world. He would be born, and then…Tears came down her cheeks and she couldn't stop them. She rolled over to the side and fell asleep.

…

Lily finally made up her mind a couple of days after about what to do with her news. She had to tell James. She wouldn't be able to hide it for long, and besides, it wasn't fair to him. She approached him at night, when he was reading a scroll of parchment thoroughly at his desk, ready to give him the news, but that wasn't the only thing she wanted to talk to him about. She was ashamed herself to think it, but under the circumstances…

"James, sweetie." She poked his shoulder lightly, making him turn to her with a happy smile on his face.

"Well, well, well. Do I know you? I've seen you somewhere before, but…" He pretended to be in deep consternation.

"Oh, stop it." Lily scowled.

"Then what's the joyous occasion? I feel like I've been avoided for the past few days, and it hurts." And there it was, his puppy dog face that didn't quite suit him.

"Uh, well…do you remember what we decided just before we got married?"

"What? That your sister wasn't allowed in here without my permission?"

"No!"

"No more telling Peter that he would never find a girl?"

"James. I'm being serious."

"Alright alright." He stared at her in thought, "That we wouldn't have any kids until Voldemort was gone?"

Lily nodded. He kept on staring at her, expecting her to elaborate.

"And?"

"Well…we failed."

Realization dawned upon him and he jumped up and down like a child, screamed with joy, hugged Lily and kissed her stomach, and went around the house screaming some more. Despite the other thing she wanted to talk to him about, she found herself laughing at his immaturity. He came flying back a minute later, kissing her all over the face, and exclaiming, "Oh wow, we have to tell everyone. Have a party. Oh, this is so wonderful, Lil! I don't think I've ever been happier!"

He picked her up and twirled her around. It was her chance to scream, and she did, demanding him to put her down. When he did, she was about to open her mouth to tell him the other news, but he was off, Apparating probably to every single house in existence to tell them that Lily was pregnant. Well, she guessed she could wait until the next day.

…

James was sure he had lost his mind. Since the other day, he had told practically everyone that he knew of Lily's pregnancy. He was overwhelmed with happiness and felt like he had to share it with other people or he would explode. So the next day, Lily and his parents came for a visit. They were lucky to have received some good news or James and Lily would most definitely have gotten a scolding after observing the conditions of the house.

"Hmm…" His Mum said, walking around the house with sharp eyes, "Is this a house or a dump?"

"Mum! You know the reason why we're staying here." James explained.

"All I was told was that Dumbledore forced you to live here, without any reason."

"Oh, there is a reason, but it's supposed to be a secret."

They all sat down as James served them drinks and a few snacks (he had taken over in the kitchen from that day). As he walked into the family room, he heard his mother say, "May God bless you with many sons."

"And daughters." James added, smiling. He knew it was an old Wizarding tradition to say that, because a male firstborn was supposed to bring good luck. However, he wanted a daughter just like Lily after his son.

"Are you taking your vitamins, honey?" Lily's Mum asked her, patting her hand softly, "Remember, the child needs its proper nutrients."

"Yes. How do you think you turned out so well?" Her Dad joked.

"Oh, I was meant to be good." Lily retorted, smiling.

"But really, Martha," James's Mum said to Lily's, "Do you think this is a proper place to raise a child? The place looks over two hundred years old."

"You know, that's true." Lily's Mum said in consent, "Either you two get another place to live, or you're living with us."

"Mum!" Lily protested, "We need to stay here for our own safety, and besides, we're planning to fix this place up. We already started."

"What do you mean, for your own safety?"

"We can't go into detail." Lily said, "Just that we need to stay here."

All four of them shook their heads with disapproval. They stayed for an hour or so, and then left.

Lily and James sat down comfortably on the sofa, feeding each other cherries.

"Your parents worry so much." Lily told him seriously.

"Ha! And yours don't? What happened to 'You'll stay with us'?"

"That was concern."

"Sure it was."

"Can't you ever be serious?" Lily said.

"Why? What's up? Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. Physically, anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You called everyone and told them I was pregnant. Did you even care to ask me if you could?"

"But-"

"Never mind now. What's done is done, I guess." Lily sighed and slouched back.

"What's wrong, Lily?"

She sat back up, looked at him in the eyes, and said, "I don't think we should have this baby, James."


	4. Mindless Thoughts

**Chapter 4**

**Mindless Thoughts**

James was at a loss for words, having the image that he was envisioning an illusion, but as seconds passed, disappointed clouded his face, his eyes drooping beneath his lower eyelashes and his nose widening like it always did when he became said. He focused his attention on the cocktail table in front of him, folding his hands in tension. Lily eyed him with awareness, expecting him to utter a word, but he didn't. They sat silently for a few moments, as if both were strangers meeting for the first time, until Lily spoke, "James?"

His hands separated into wonder, and he finally faced her, "Lily, how can you even think of that? Give up our baby? Are you insane?"

"No, I am not. It's for the safety of our baby. He will be born, and then what? He'll be in instant danger, and we won't be able to do anything about it because of the prophecy."

"We'll protect him. Don't worry about that as long as I'm here."

"Oh, yeah? What if we're both at work and say, one of our parents are watching him, and he gets attacked? Hell, if it is my parents, there's no hope. What then?"

"Lily, we'll figure that out later. As long as we protect him, he should be fine."

"Can you promise that?"

James delayed talking for a bit, thinking of how to answer, "No, but I can assure it. I'm still shocked at what you said, Lily. Especially coming out of you, an expecting mother. You would think that I would be the one to suggest it, but no. I don't think I know you."

"It makes sense, and it is me. I don't want to borne a child and then lose him…it would be going through too much pain."

"Even if that's true, there's no way I'm giving up our baby." James said adamantly.

Lily did not know what else to say to convince him. After all, he had good reason to refuse, but then again, she also had good argument. She was ashamed to think and express the idea, but it had to be expressed.

"Alright. Can I have a few days to think about it then?" Lily suggested. She found that he had stopped looking at her again, and she was hurt by it, but not as much as he probably was hurt by her words.

"Whatever you want, but until you change your mind, I am not speaking with you." He stood up in an abrupt manner and went across the family room and to the bedroom. Lily sat there, in complete shock. James had never refused to speak to her like this. It was so unlike him. Tears were coming to her eyes but she blocked them from flowing. She was a big girl and she could handle this. Only a few days it would be that she wouldn't talk to him, but still…it was not right. She was the mother, and she should have a right to say what she wanted in the subject of their unborn baby. A wave of loneliness swept her as she thought of James. Lily had always thought that a baby would bring them in unity, not break them apart.

…

For comfort, Lily visited her best friend Mariah, her Muggle friend that she had known since the age of seven. Over the summers between her years at Hogwarts, Mariah had always asked her where she went for school, and she never answered, but after their seventh year, Mariah had come into her room and seen her wand and a bunch of books about Transfiguration and Potions. All the secrets had leaked, and Lily was happy to have a close friend that she could talk to about anything.

Mariah was incredibly short, almost five feet, and thin as the rim of a surfboard. With icy blue eyes, she lit up the room like a fluorescent light bulb and radiated uniqueness with her dyed black hair contrasting with her eyes. One thing that always annoyed Lily was that Mariah never took anything seriously. She always found her jumping and shrieking, being perky almost all the time, but there had been a few times when she had listened to Lily, like the time Petunia had told on her about when she had lied that she was going to a girlfriend's house, but actually had ended up going to a boy's. But that was all in the past. What Lily hoped was that Mariah would listen to her now.

"So, Lily, what's cooking?" She piped up, crashing onto her highly elevated bed.

"Something serious, so I need you to calm down, even though I know it's hard for you."

"Okay. Bring me with it." Mariah said, settling herself comfortably.

"I'm pregnant."

Her wild nature emerged, screaming with jubilance. She hugged her warmly, "Aww…Lily. With James, I presume?"

"Of course." Lily snapped, "Who else?"

"Oh, I don't know. I was thinking of that guy that you-"

"Shut it, shut it. I'm not done talking."

"Okay, go ahead."

"See, I'm pregnant, but there's a problem." She told Mariah everything about the prophecy and how they were hiding out at Godric's Hollow for the time being. Mariah listened intently, and even though Lily could tell that she was bursting to say something, she kept quiet for most of the time.

"See, the problem is, that if this baby is born into this world, it'll be out of the world like that." She snapped her fingers, "Is it fair to him that he should have to fight the most powerful wizard of our time?"

"No, it's not, but what can you do about it. You're already pregnant, and there's nothing to be done about that."

"But what if I remove it?"

Mariah gasped, "Lily! How could you say such a thing? I didn't know you believed in abortion!"

"It's not really abortion. It's a magical transferal to another witch who isn't able to conceive."

"But still, it is in the category of abortion, and I still can't believe you suggested it. I thought I knew you better than that!" Mariah said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"You sound just like James."

"Yeah, well, James is right. It's not fair to the baby if you give it up. James must be devastated."

"Yes. He said he won't talk to me until I agree with him…" Lily trailed off her sentence, missing James. Indeed, he had not said a word to her since last night. Sure, they had slept in the same bed, but he hadn't even turned to her side to kiss her goodnight or anything. She couldn't stand being ignored by him.

"Well, I guess you don't deserve that, but I'm still with him. So, have you changed your mind?"

"No…" She hadn't. There wasn't enough reason to change it, because all the reasons against it were stronger in her head, refusing her to have this baby.

"I hope you do, Lily, because nothing is worth giving up your first baby. I'm always here if you need to talk to me some more."

"Thanks, Mariah." She hugged her and got up from the bed, preparing to leave.

…

James had been cursed. He found he couldn't even sit in peace. Here he was, at Sirius's apartment, looking for solace in his friend, and the same words kept haunting his mind constantly. _I don't think we should have this baby, James_, she had said. Those words would never leave him for years to come. To think that Lily had said that, had suggested of abortion, was impossible for him to deal with it.

_I don't think we should have this baby, James._

Sirius made two cups of hot cocoa and brought it to him, sitting down on the nylon chair, "So Prongs. What ails you?"

"Thanks." He sipped the cocoa, almost burning his lips, and set it down on the table. What was inside of him burnt more than the cocoa.

"Lily said she doesn't want to have the baby. She wants to give it up."

"What?"

"Yeah. I still can't believe it."

Sirius sipped the cocoa from his special forest green mug and set it down as well, "Maybe she's just concerned for the baby, from what you told me about the prophecy."

"Yes, but there's no reason to give it up. I can't believe she said it, and you should have heard it, Padfoot."

"Alright, and what did you say back?"

"I said…I wouldn't talk to her until she changed her mind." He said in a low tone, regretting he had ever said that. He didn't mean to, but it had just come out in sadness or anger. He wished he could take it back, but he did not want to talk to her. Like it or not, he was angry with her.

"Oh, Prongs. Did you have to say that? She must be so hurt now."

"Yes, I think she is, but I can't change it now…"

"Just talk to her and sort it out. Make her see why you shouldn't give up your baby. She must love the baby as much as you do. She is going to be a mother, after all."

"But then how could she say that-"

"I understand where she's coming from. It's concern for the baby, and you can't blame her for that."

"I guess not…"

"So go talk to her, Prongs." Sirius urged him, patting his shoulder softly. That was what he had needed. Some words of comfort. He gurgled down the rest of the cocoa and headed out the door.

…

Lily was back to St.Mungo's for work, still not having made up her mind about the baby. She felt a bit nauseated around the stomach, but besides that, she was fine physically. Today, they had put her in the maternity ward, ironically. She was to take care of women that had already had their baby and were now supposed to rest. First, she was sent to Mrs.Robertson on the third floor, and she stayed there for an hour or so, entertaining her by playing cards. It might seem foolish, but that's what the patient had asked her to do. Next, she was sent to a woman named Mrs. Paula Knowles. She was Lily's age, about twenty to twenty-one, with long chestnut hair and olive green eyes.

"Hello, Lily." She greeted her warmly, and she retrieved the greeting equally. Lily had met Paula a few months before when she had come in for her checkup, and she found her to be a sweetheart.

"How's your little one doing?"

"Oh, he's fine. I hear you're having a little one of your own too."

Lily looked at her, alarmed, "How did you know?"

"It's been traveling all around the ward."

"Great." Thanks to James, she thought.

"Want to hold him?"

"Uh…sure." Lily said with uncertainty. Paula rang one of the doctors, and in no time, a beautiful and adorable little baby entered the room in a tall doctor's arms.

"Give him to her." Paula told him, and the doctor came over to her and landed the baby slowly into her arms. Lily stared at him, taking in the miracle in front of her eyes. He was simply beautiful…cute little diamond shaped eyes and a cute wide chubby nose that was close to his pucker soft lips. She was grinning, and surprisingly, he grinned back. Tears came down her cheeks. She was mesmerized, and she had come into realization about her own baby. How could she have ever thought of giving it up? James was right. She had lost her mind.

"Aww, sweetie, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Paula stood up from the bed and came over to her. She hugged Lily, placating her softly.

"It's just…your baby…and…" Lily hiccupped, still in tears.

"Shhh…" Paula quieted her, "Just let it out."

"I…should go…I have to see…someone…excuse me-" Lily didn't want anything more than to see James and apologize.

…

"JAMES!"

"LIL!"

Lily and James collided into each other by accident, falling backwards to the floor as a result. For the first time in days, they freely laughed.

"What's gotten your mood up?" James asked her, getting up and helping her along the way.

"I thought you weren't talking to me?"

"I changed my mind. Lil, listen."

"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time. Lily forwarded and brushed his lips against his, "I don't know how I could have ever thought of giving my baby up. James, I was at St.Mungo's with Paula, this really sweet patient, and I held her baby, and he was the cutest thing ever. Nothing like that should be neglected, especially not our baby. I don't want to give it up, James."

"Really?" James shouted with joy, "What about the prophecy and all that?"

"Like you said, we'll protect him. I love you James."

"Love you too."

From that day on, Lily never had a doubt in her mind about their baby. They would keep him safe as much as possible, and if not, she knew there would always be people to take care of him, lest they died when he was young. Nothing could stop her from loving her baby, especially not Voldemort.


End file.
